Dark Luminescence
by MiyukiM15
Summary: Catherine x Envy Ship it? My attempt at a romance fic. Please feel free to be critical of it to help achieve better writing and content but please no flames. REVISING.


Dark Luminescence

Envy scowled, running thru the rain and sleet, trying to slip and fall in the process. He was in his preferred form with the exception of wearing actual clothes, via a black shirt and jeans. He stumbled slightly over an ice patch, catching himself then continuing to run. Lust was going to kill him if he didn't get back soon. He scowled and almost fell over another ice patch. Envy growled to himself _I swear if I slip on another ice patch, I'm gonna kill someone_ he thought then stepped into a hole that was formally covered in ice, falling forward as his foot when thru. Envy felt himself jerk to an abrupt stop, someone's arms underneath him. He looked up to see a blonde, sparkling woman holding him.

To the random person passing by in the car, should they be able to see through the rain and sleet, they would see a pretty blonde petite girl holding a long, dark haired teenager. They looked like they may have been in the middle of dance, with her dipping him down.

Once he was over his shock that this girl could _catch him then stand here and hold him_ he glared up at her "Put me down hu-blondie" he growled, looking into sky blue eyes, her gazing back into his ruby red.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you" Catherine said setting the wary homunculus back on his feet "To apologize, would you like to come back to my mansion? It is right around the corner, the storm is going to get worse, it may even flood" she said, water pouring off her rain hat, hands on her cheeks.

It was true, the storm was getting worse, much worse. Envy knew he had to get back to Lust but, he didn't want to trudge through this winter storm any longer. "Fine, I'll go to your mansion, but I'm not paying for anything you provide" he said, crossing his arms, his hair and body soaked.

Catherine gave him a pleasant smile and led the way. She thought while she was walking _He was strangely heavy for such a little guy. He was quite the odd look. I wonder if he chose to look like that or if that's how he really looks. Although, I do like his muscles, they are right in him, slender and lean. I'd prefer some like brother's though_ she thought opening the gate to her family mansion, letting him enter first.

 _This place if much bigger than I thought it was_ Envy thought as they entered the larger building, puddles of water forming at their feet, ice crystals melting. The mansion had high vaulted ceilings and paintings everywhere of blond people.

Catherine looked at the strange boy then said "Follow me, you must be cold, wearing only that and being soaked to the bone." She said, hanging up her coat and hat, her clothes underneath still dry. She began to walk up some of the stairs, making sure that the stranger was following. She realized that she hadn't introduced herself, perhaps he was waiting for her, his hostess, to do it first. "I apologize for not introducing myself, my name is Catherine Armstrong. I like to play the piano and lift the piano. May I inquire of your name?" she asked, staring back at him

Envy gave her an incredulous look. "You like to _lift_ the piano?" he asked _this girl is one heck of a nutjob_ he thought as she gave him a slow nod. "And you don't need to know my name, it isn't like the two of us are going to be acquainted after this, I just didn't want to keep trudging through the rain" he said crossing his arms.

Catherine pursed her lips in a sour look. _How rude!_ She thought _I'm trying to be friendly with him and all he is doing is being snarky_ she angrily thought to herself, opening up one of the guest rooms and saying in a slightly annoyed way "here's your room." Her face went red when he rolled his eyes and said "some room this is"

Envy watched the blonde girl stomp away and rolled his eyes again. _Human women are so dramatic_ he thought, changing himself into his preferred outfit, instantly drying himself. He flopped down onto the bed and instantly sank into it. He struggled for a moment, incased by the too soft mattress and covered in comforters. He finally rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. _Devil bed_ he thought glaring at it. He dragged all the comforters and pillows off and made himself a pile on the floor. He laid down on said pile and crossed his arms under his head, trying to go to sleep.

No such luck. The storm was so much worse, wind was blowing, hail formed, small floods and ice were everywhere. Envy groaned as he looked out the window, seeing trees blown over. He definitely didn't want through that. He sighed and began to hunt the house for a phone.

Catherine observed the stranger slam her phone down, angrily telling it that it was useless and stupid. She gave small giggle, causing his to whip his head in her direction and glare at her.

"Your darn telephone is out" he growled at her, "isn't anything in this house working? I tried the lights and they don't work either" he said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I can't control the weather and what is damaged by it" Catherine said, crossing her arms and glaring back at him "You know, you are a very rude guest"

"So? I don't care about your opinion of me" he said, brushing past her "Why would i?"

Catherine fumed silently then got a devious idea. She grabbed him, turned him and pinned him against the wall, facing her "Why don't I, make you care about me?" she purred, standing close to him and purring in his ear.

Envy pushed her back "as if there was anything that could make me care about you, your disgusting" he said, stomping away from her, back to his room.

Please no flames, romance isn't my strong suit but if anyone a can help me make it better, please let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
